Cold as you
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [TRAD] Tony ne sait pas comment il a abouti dans cette relation tordue et abusive. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Loki est une drogue dont il est accro, qu'il ferait tout pour le psychopathe. Il était certain d'une chose par contre : Il ne serait jamais aussi froid que lui. [Pensées suicidaires, abus, possible deathfic]


**Cold as you**

**Auteur : Maroon-dragon**

**Note de la traductrice Lily Elebore Michaels : Bonjour à tous, me revoici avec une fiction de Maroon-dragon, fiction originale du même titre. L'histoire lui appartient, je ne détiens que la traduction française.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : FIC SOMBRE, Mention probable de DEATHFIC**

**La chanson est de Muse : Time is running out**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**« Cold As You »**

Tony n'était pas trop certain de comment il en était arrivé à ce point. Il avait essayé et échoué à trouver le moment où tout avait pris un mauvais tour, lorsque tout avait commencé à basculer et où la chute était inévitable. Oh, il pouvait plus ou moins dire le moment exact où toute cette situation avait commencé, c'était la partie facile, vraiment. No, son problème était de trouver où il avait perdu tout contrôle. Le moment où Loki avait abouti avec tout le pouvoir dans cette foutument étrange relation.

- Salut Stark.

La voix provenait d'un endroit près de la fenêtre et Tony n'avait pas besoin de voir les longues cornes apparaître pour savoir qui se trouvait là-bas. Il espéra avoir à portée une de ses armures pour se défendre, mais elles étaient toutes en bas, pour maintenance. Il serait probablement mort avant d'avoir pu en obtenir une.

- Y a-t-il une raison à cette visite impromptue, Loki?

Essayer de rester calme. Est-ce que le dieu pouvait ressentir sa peur comme les chiens le pouvaient? Il espérait sincèrement que non, parce que l'odeur proviendrait sans doute aussi fort qu'une eau de Cologne.

- Je viens juste réclamer une offre que tu m'as faite un jour. _Foutu bâtard._ J'aimerais vraiment un verre.

Et un verre ils avaient pris. Il aurait dû savoir que la lueur dans le regard de Loki signifiait du danger. Il aurait dû savoir que le dieu ne pouvait être affecté par tout alcool que Tony lui donnait. Il aurait dû empêcher plus violemment ces mains baladeuses et n'aurait jamais dû crier de plaisir. En fin de compte, la seule chose qui restait était un manque et l'envie de plus.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

Il avait essayé de mettre plus de résistance après cela, mais essayer d'empêcher un immortel s'avérait plutôt impossible. Alors Tony avait capitulé. Avoir essayé de se convaincre qu'il ne voulait pas cela et qu'il faisait ça seulement pour rester en vie. Il ignora le fait que les seuls moments où il se sentait lui-même étaient lorsqu'il pouvait toucher la peau du dieu, lorsqu'il pouvait goûter les petites gouttes de sueur sur son torse, semblant presque des bonbons et du chocolat. Il détestait cela.

Alors il ne protesta plus physiquement, mais ses mots devenaient plus vicieux. Il voulait que le dieu ressente la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose et en même temps, il voulait cesser de ressentir. Lorsqu'il était engourdi, lorsqu'il ne pouvait ressentir ce désir intense, il pouvait prétendre être correct. Il pouvait prétendre qu'il ne voulait pas que Loki le veuille pour plus qu'une simple passade.

- Ne vas-tu pas te débattre encore Stark? Quelle honte, j'aimais bien. Murmura Loki en le poussant sur le lit, mordillant son cou.

- Va chier Loki. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est plutôt pathétique que tu aies besoin de violer quelqu'un pour pouvoir coucher?

La remarque lui valut une morsure qui lui transperça la peau et il en apprécia la douleur.

- Toi et moi savons tous les deux que je peux t'avoir de n'importe quelle façon, Stark. Tu ne semblais pas m'en vouloir la première fois et tu résistes difficilement maintenant.

Ces délicieux longs doigts commencèrent à défaire ses vêtements.

- Vraiment, est-ce que ton père ne t'as jamais apprit que non voulait actuellement dire que je ne voulais pas cela?

La main serra sa queue fermement, lui rappelant qui était en charge. Loki contrôlait peut-être cela, mais il n'obtiendrait jamais la totale soumission de Tony.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Tandis qu'il avalait le scotch dans son verre, il manqua s'étouffer face à ses pensées naïves. Loki avait joué avec lui et l'avait complètement manipulé. Il avait regardé le dieu quitter encore et encore après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et son cerveau encore envouté ne pouvait le détester. Chaque fois sa conscience commençait à travailler et lui disait d'aller voir Pepper et lui dire tout, ou Rhodey, ou les autres Avengers qu'il hésitait. S'il envoyait balader Loki, il ne serait plus jamais capable de satisfaire sa faim à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais le dieu pour revenir et le toucher. N'entendrait jamais sa voix sulfureuse lui souffler des choses terrifiantes à l'oreille.

Il ne pouvait déjouer ses pensées en croyant que ce n'était que du désir, mais il savait les mots qu'il voulait entendre, murmurés par ces merveilleuses lèvres : je me soucie de toi. Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi. Il ne les entendrait jamais toutefois, mais il pouvait attendre. Aussi longtemps que le dieu viendrait le rejoindre, il pouvait croire qu'il y avait un espoir qu'un jour son affection puisse être réciproque. Tandis qu'il prenait une autre gorgée du liquide brûlant, il repensa à toutes les petites choses que Loki avait faites pour le faire chuter si fort. Il s'était toujours considéré comme une personne froide, il ne faisait jamais l'amour, il n'avait jamais été capable d'aimer Pepper correctement. Tandis qu'il s'assoyait contre la haute fenêtre, il réalisa quelque chose. Il était une personne froide, mais jamais autant que l'était Loki.

- Tellement beau, chantonna Loki en regardant Tony, caressant le réacteur arc sur son torse.

Tony n'avait rien à redire et regarda seulement en haut, le dieu assis au-dessus de lui. L'expression _un corps de dieu_ fonctionnait vraiment lorsqu'il était question de Loki. C'était la première fois par contre que Loki le complimentait. Tandis qu'il sentait une main s'enrouler autour de sa queue, seulement pour être remplacée rapidement par une bouche, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement.

- Tu t'es bien comporté…

Ah, alors il était question de cela. Il avait joué le jeu et ceux qui se comportaient bien méritaient une récompense. Il se sentit comme un animal cherchant l'affection de son maître. Et bien, il avait de l'affection. Cette nuit entière de l'affection de Loki était seulement dédiée à le faire se sentir bien d'abord, puis à combler les désirs de Loki ensuite. Pour un instant, Tony pouvait croire que le dieu le voulait autant que lui, mais lorsque le matin vint, la place à côté de lui était encore vide et la douce odeur de menthe aussi. Le creux s'était intensifié. Loki était une drogue et il était accro. Il voulait jouer avec le diable aussi longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas à se désintoxifier.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

Il avait essayé, bien sûr. Essayé de faire entendre raison au dieu, de le convaincre d'arrêter de tuer, d'arrêter de se battre contre les Avengers. Loki était entêté et fier par contre. Il n'admettrait jamais une défaite peut importe combien de fois il perdait la bataille. Pour Tony c'était l'enfer. Chaque bataille il devait regarder le dieu prendre coup après coup, espérant qu'il survivrait à un moment, et qu'il mourrait à un autre.

Si le dieu mourait, il ne reviendrait pas à Tony. Il ne pourrait entrer dans sa chambre, lui donner des ordres et obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne tuerait plus des gens sans défense, détruise sa précieuse ville et teinter ses souvenirs avec du sang. Toutefois, il ne pouvait faire feu sur lui avec la pleine puissance de son armure, parce qu'il serait incapable de vivre avec la mort de Loki sur la conscience. Quelque part au fond de ses pensées, il savait qu'il s'était engouffré dans une relation tordue et abusive et qu'il devait s'en échapper. Courir et rester loin de toute tentation que le dieu dégageait. Tony savait par contre que peu importe le nombre de fois que Loki perdait la bataille, il avait perdu la guerre.

- Trente personnes, mortes! Hurla-t-il au dieu en sentant la pression différente dans l'air signifiant l'apparition de l'homme. Trente maudites personnes mortes à cause de toi et de ses putains de problèmes paternels!

Le coup brutal qu'il reçut lui fit tourner la tête.

- Tu savais qui j'étais la première fois que je suis entré dans ton lit Stark, tu aurais pu prévenir toute cette situation si tu avais averti tes amis de ma présence. Tu aurais pu leur dire où je me trouvais, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

L'hématome sur sa joue prenait déjà la forme des doigts agréables de Loki. Il savait pourquoi il ne les avait pas avertis. Il avait perdu tellement de personnes, parce que son cœur ne suivait pas.

- Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout laisser tomber? Tu ne gagneras jamais et tout ce que ça crée c'est la destruction. Murmura-t-il à la main pâle qui continuait de frapper sa peau chaude.

- Et faire quoi? Faire la ménagère avec toi?

Les yeux étaient plissés et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un ricanement. Un de ses ongles fit couler son sang.

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux que d'avoir constamment ton petit cul botté par mon équipe? Ça nous épargnerait pas mal de problèmes si tu abandonnais, parce qu'un jour ils vont te capturer et alors tu seras envoyé au SHIELD où tu subiras des jolis tests. Peut-être briseront-ils tous tes os, juste pour voir si tu peux l'endurer.

Il était cruel et agressif, mais il savait que Loki lui ferait payer ses mots par des gestes plus violents encore.

- Oh, comme tu es mignon, tellement mortel et faible. Croyais-tu vraiment que je pouvais t'aimer un jour? Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veuille de toi et tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir.

Tony se demanda comment le dieu pouvait imaginer qu'il puisse oublier. Il dut appeler Pepper le lendemain, lui disant qu'il ne viendrait pas au travail parce qu'il était malade. La vérité était que Loki le lui avait fait souvenir.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_(Died for you)_

Les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement le long de la vitre rappelèrent à Tony les larmes qu'il ne laisserait jamais tomber. Son alcoolémie, qui ne faisait qu'empirer, était le signe de ses pensées troublées que les larmes ne pourraient alléger. La seule chose qu'il détestait à propos de toute cette situation était le fait qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à blâmer. Il ne pouvait mettre le blâme sur Loki en fait, l'homme avait été plutôt clair sur ses intentions et n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il pouvait éprouver autre chose que du désir envers lui. Il était un jouet dont le dieu se débarrasserait le moment où il en aurait assez et il avait peur de l'état de déchéance dans lequel il serait plongé.

Il n'était pas sûr si c'était les plans du dieu, ou si c'était tout juste un bonus, mais la relation entre lui et les autres Avengers commençait à se détériorer. Il était plutôt conscient qu'il les trahissait au plus haut degré, ce qui le rendait nerveux. Steve avait commencé à poser des questions à propos des trois semaines suivant leur première « rencontre ». Pepper l'avait regardé avec un regard accusateur après un mois de congé maladie. Bruce avait été absent, Dieu merci, mais parler avec Natasha était une menace et laisser potentiellement échapper des informations avec elle lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Après avoir pété les plombs quelques fois, leur criant que tout allait bien, ils l'avaient laissé seul. Ils avaient arrêté de lui parler, pour éviter sa mauvaise humeur, mais leurs yeux étaient toujours portés sur lui. Chaque fois il s'imaginait qu'ils savaient et qu'ils l'accusaient silencieusement. Si la vérité devait sortir au grand jour sur ses nuits avec l'ennemi, cela détruirait tout ce pour quoi il vivait. Il perdrait son commerce, perdrait l'équipe, Pepper et Rhodey. Toutefois il savait que, si quelqu'un lui demandait : est-ce que tu regrettes? Il dirait non. Il voudrait mourir et Loki le regarderait se vider de son sang.

- Tony? Entendit-il Pepper appeler tandis qu'il sortait sa tête du cou du dieu.

Il se figea un instant. Que devait-il faire? Comment pourrait-il expliquer la situation à la femme? Il était complètement incapable de penser tandis qu'il regardait la poignée de la porte tourner et celle-ci s'ouvrir.

- Seigneur Tony, tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu étais occupé, je ne serais pas entrée. Gémit-elle et il regarda, étonné, la femme se couvrir les yeux.

Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas? Il jeta un regard à Loki et trouva plutôt une merveilleuse femme aux cheveux noirs à la place.

- Hum, désolé Pep, j'étais distrait. Murmura-t-il.

La femme ne ressemblait pas du tout à Loki, si ce n'étaient des cheveux noirs, mais les yeux verts brillants qui véhiculaient tant de haine l'auraient trahi.

- Oui, et bien, je vais laisser les documents sur la table basse alors. Signe-les quand tu auras fini.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce. Sa visite le frappa tout de même lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point la situation était merdique. Il haussa les épaules dans l'embrassade de l'homme autour de lui. Il n'était plus du tout d'humeur.

- Qui a-t-il _animal_, est-ce que tu as finalement comprit? Sourit Loki qui semblait complètement à l'aise au contraire de Tony.

- Nous devons arrêter tout ça! Ça va tout ruiner… pars et ne reviens pas!

Le dieu sembla avoir des envies de meurtre.

- Ne comprends-tu pas Stark, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière! Tu as déjà mes marques partout sur ton corps et je compte bien les réclamer jusqu'à ce que je me tanne de toi. Ne comprends-tu pas Stark, que tu es mien et que tu ne peux rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Loki avait raison et la nuit après que le dieu ait été satisfait, il alla dans la salle de bain et regarda durant des heures la bouteille d'antidouleur. Ça aurait été si facile. Mais il était un lâche et il regardait la bouteille seulement pour oublier un instant, parce qu'il retournerait toujours vers Loki, toujours.

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

- Stark, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans?

Pour un instant, Tony n'était pas sûr si c'était sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours, mais il sentit une main approcher son visage et il sût que le dieu était de retour.

- Je pense, je me demande comment j'ai pu finir dans une telle merde. Murmura-t-il.

Pour une fois, il ne perdit pas toute forme de conscience sous les doigts doux qui pouvaient être tellement cruels, tellement rapidement. Loki prit le verre de ses mains et but la dernière gorgée de scotch.

- Je pense qu'il y a trop de raisons à cela et trop peu de papier pour les écrire toutes.

Même s'il ne répondit pas, il fut enlacé fermement, seulement pour être emporté dans un baiser brutal. Il répondit, comme il le faisait toujours, avec une force égale. Il prétendit ne pas remarquer la façon dont les doigts de Loki traçaient les marques laissées sur son corps, ou la façon dont il souriait si méchamment lorsqu'il lui faisait une autre blessure. L'homme était un psychopathe, incapable d'aimer. Si Tony s'était cru incapable d'aimer un jour, il était dérangé cette fois par la personne qui lui avait prouvé le contraire. Lorsque le dieu se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le Tony vidé et rassasié put seulement souffler une chose au Loki grimaçant, qui fut les derniers mots qu'il réalisa tandis que deux mains se refermaient autour de son cou :

- Je ne serais jamais aussi froid que toi.

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

* * *

**_Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai aimé l'histoire, mais j'ai certainement aimé la profondeur de l'état de Tony et c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous la partager. Merci de laisser vos commentaires, entre autres sur ma traduction étant donné que je cherche à m'améliorer ^^ Merci d'avance, Lily Elebore Michaels _**

_Traduction de la note de Maroon-dragon_

Je ne crois pas avoir écrit quelque chose de ce genre… jamais. Je déteste avoir rendu Loki aussi méchant, parce que je l'adore vraiment, mais ça fonctionnait bien pour l'histoire… j'espère que vous avez aimé par contre.


End file.
